1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a TV program information management method, the method provides program information to a remote control to aid program and channel selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable TV is very popular and provides multiple channels. Normally, Cable TV providers offer hundred of channels, and channels can be selected to watch programs. However, since the channels are too numerous using channel number buttons on a remote control to find a preferred program is inconvenient. Thus, remote controls are used to scan through channel to find the preferred program.
The present invention provides a TV program information management method and a remote control to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional way to change channels.